Bangin On The Ragnarok Floor
by rinoa6
Summary: BONDAGE?! BANGIN ON THE RAGNAROK FLOOR?! (heh heh) This is a Zell/Rinoa fic so nyah nyah! It involves other FFs as well, as told by Kuja. R/R XDDDDD~~~~~~~
1. A New Love

Warning: This fanfic is rated R for Adult Content, Mild Sex0r, and Profanity. Please read at your own risk.  
  
  
  
  
Irvine: Hey all you foxy ladies out there! This is Irvine, and I'm going to tell you a story that will make you all want me as your romantic lover and we will have hot passionate se-*gets glomped by Selphie*  
  
Selphie: Booyakaya! Jah right! He's MY Irvine, MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE.  
  
Seifer: Enough mines, dammit Selphie, you annoying little whore *snaps fingers* *suddenly Kuja's theme plays*  
  
*Kuja enters flying on a white dragon*  
  
Irvine: Who's that with him *squints in the air*  
  
Selphie: She's got green hair, it's it's it's. . .. Rydia?   
  
*Dragon swoops down and Kuja with Rydia? jump off dragon*  
  
Kuja: Hahahaha *cackles* I shall tell this story. *spanks Rydia*  
  
Rydia: Ouch! Hehe *whips Kuja*  
  
Selphie: Enough you two! *Jumps on Irvine*  
  
Kuja: *looks at both of them and mutters*...rabbits-...  
  
Rydia: Anyway, we can tell this story, because we know it so well.  
  
Kuja: Yes, we do. Rinoa told this to me many times over coffee. Of course, my little canaries, we don't come in the story until later.   
  
Rydia: Don't cry now! We should really start. . .   
  
Kuja: Ok, ok. *kicks away Irvine and Selphie* Shoo. This story starts with . . .*dododododododo*  
  
- - -- - -- --- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -   
  
  
Rinoa: YOU BASTARD! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA *hits Squall numerous times on the head with a frying pan*  
  
Squall: Ow, ...whatever Ow, ...whatever Ow, ...whatever Ow, ...whatever Ow   
  
Rinoa: Dammit, I put a dent in it! *stops hitting him*  
  
Squall: *whew* ... whatever.  
  
Rinoa: RAWRRRRRRR *grabs gunblade*  
  
Squall: Honey O.O;; put that down. I'm sure we can work something out!!!!!!! . . . .whatever *cold side kicks in*  
  
Rinoa: *aims it at Squall, who is laying on the floor* You are so cold.   
  
Squall: You know what . . . . *kicks gunblade away* whatever . . . I'm leaving.  
  
Rinoa: *shocked* *stares at gunblade on the floor* No, wait! I'm sorry.  
  
Squall: No, I'm sorry for ever marrying you . . . . I'm leaving.  
  
Rinoa: Don't leave, no no!  
  
Squall: *walks out dorm door*  
  
Rinoa: *crys on bed and bangs self on head with frying pan* Baka, Baka . . .Why did I do that? It was supposed to be a perfect relationship. We loved each other, well, we used to . . . .  
  
*Suddenly, a knock is heard at the door*  
  
Zell: Rinoa. . . open up.  
  
Rinoa: Nani? . . . Zell is that you?  
  
Zell: Yeah *knocks gently on door* Open up.  
  
Rinoa: *wipes tears and gets up* *opens door*  
  
Zell: Hey Rinoa . . .you look sad. What's up?  
  
Rinoa: Come in . . .  
  
Zell: *walks in*  
  
Rinoa: *sits on bed and pats for him to sit down*  
  
Zell: *plops down*   
  
Rinoa: It wasn't working out. *buries head in hands*  
  
Zell: *pats her on the back with his gloved hands* Aww, Rins, I'm sorry. We saw him storm out. He didn't even have his gunblade. He ignored everyone, even his friends. It was not like him.  
  
Rinoa: I guess love has an end.  
  
Zell: No, It doesn't. . .  
  
Rinoa: *looks up* He is so cold. Cold as ice, I hope he never loves again.  
  
Zell: He probably never will . . .  
  
Rinoa: Aren't you friends with him?  
  
Zell: Not anymore . . . if he hurt you like that. . .  
  
Rinoa: Me?   
  
Zell: *looks in her eyes* Rinoa. . . you're. . .you're the most wonderful woman I've ever met.  
  
Rinoa: *is flattered* Are you serious?   
  
- - - - -- - -- - - --- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
Palom: What the fuck happens next?  
  
Kuja: Hush child *looks at the crowd of Final Fantasy characters that  
appeared*  
  
Porom: That was not the nicest word Palom!  
  
Palom: Shutup, ho!  
  
Porom: *gasps* You are a disgrace!  
  
Edward: Children, thou shalt not use such unkind words towards each other. Listen to thy song for peace *plays a tune on harp*  
  
Crowd of FF Chars: Youuu suckkkkkkk!!!  
  
Tellah: Spooonyy bard! *throws chocobo egg*  
  
*two black mages come by and grab it-and then die*  
  
Kuja: LET ME FINISH DAMN YOU!  
  
*silence*  
  
- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- -  
  
Zell: Yeah, *scratches back of his neck*, I'm serious.  
  
Rinoa: . . . . That is so sweet.  
  
Zell: *blush* Yeah, well, yeah.  
  
*they look at each other*  
  
*suddenly start making out vigorously on Squall's dorm bed*  
  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -  
  
Tellah: Gah hahahahahhahhaahh. That's some good stuff. Go Rinoa!  
  
Rydia: Here we go again.  
  
Kuja: Would you shut up, you fool! I'm getting to the good part. Ok so they're done making out? What's left gwahahahahhahaahahah?  
  
- - - - - - -- --- - - -- - - - - - --- -- - - - - -- - -- ------ - -- - - - - -- -- -- - - - ----- - - - -  
  
Zell: Woah, how did that happen?  
  
Rinoa: I have no idea, It just . . did.  
  
Zell: *looks at watch* Where did Squall say he was going? *climbs off of Rinoa*  
  
Rinoa: . . .? Well he didn't say anything really.  
  
Zell: D'ya think he'll be back?  
  
Rinoa: Whyyyyyyy? *in a flirty tone*  
  
Zell: Cuzzzzz *pins her down* I'm gonna rape ya!  
  
Rinoa: AAAAAH!  
  
Zell: Heh, just kidding. I would never!  
  
Rinoa: You scared me for a second, but *pins him down*. I'm quicker.  
  
Zell: Shit! You got me. You're fastttt woman!  
  
Rinoa: I know I am. *smiles mischeviously* Stay RIGHT there, don't move. *gets up and looks under bed* Found them.  
  
Zell: What? *looks over at Rinoa*  
  
Rinoa: Handcuffs *laughs*.  
  
Zell: Woah, Squall never told me about this.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah right! Selphie and Irvine use this dorm, so these were never used by me.  
  
Zell: So this must be the dorm to be in, eh?  
  
Rinoa: *grips handcuffs* Well, Selphie's dorm is next to Seifer's. Not good. He gets annoyed with loud noises.  
  
Zell: Mines on the other side of Selphies, I guess you are right.  
  
Rinoa: *jumps on bed and handcuffs one of Zell's muscular arms to the bed*  
  
Zell: Daaaamn, but I still have one hand free, heh heh.  
  
Rinoa: Not really, *undos ribbon on her arm and ties Zell's other hand to the bed* Haha!  
  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -   
  
Palom: THAT'S WHAT THE RIBBON WAS FOR, GOD WHAT A WHORE.  
  
Porom: Palom!!! This story is not for our ears Mr. Kuja.  
  
Kuja: Silence brats, listen anyway.  
  
Steiner: Yeah! Be quiet, *drools*.  
  
- - - - -- - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - - - - - --- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -  
  
Zell: God I'm all tied up.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah you are. *looks around* *kisses* It's called BONDAGE.  
  
Zell: Oh no, what's going to happen to Zell?  
  
Rinoa: This, *travels down and unbuttons Zell's jeans*.  
  
- -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - -- - ---- - ----------------- ----- -- --- -   
  
Meanwhile . . . .  
  
Squall sits alone in solitude outside of a Chocobo forrest, the wind blows back his wispy bangs.  
  
Squall: Well screw this . . . .   
  
*suddenly a male chocobo sprints by*  
  
Chocobo: Wark! Wark!  
  
Squall: *stares at chocobo*  
  
*another male chocobo comes by*  
  
Chocobo #1: Wark?  
  
Chocobo #2: Wark Wark! *they charge at Squall*  
  
Squall: *sees them both coming, oh shit im in trouble*  
  
Chocobo #1: WAAARRRK!!!!!! *jumps on top of him and starts raping him*  
  
Chocobo #2: *rapes squall too* Wark!  
  
Squall: Owww, aaaah, leave me alone, hey not bad. .. .ouch! Ow!!!!! .....whatever  
  
- - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - -- -- - -- - - - - - --- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rinoa: Should we take this to the Ragnarok?  
  
Zell: Awww, damn I thought you were gonna make a move!  
  
*suddenly Raiijin bursts in to see Rinoa on top of Zell..they are fully clothes however, just Zell's pants are undone*  
  
Raiijin: We can't find Squall ya knoww....wow!  
  
Rinoa: Raijin.. heh heh this isn't what it looks like.  
  
*Fuujin rushes in*  
  
Fuujin: OH MY.  
  
Raiijin: Look Fuujin, ya know, we seemed to have walked on something ya know!  
  
Fuujin: SEX0R.  
  
Raiijin: JAAAH ya know!!!  
  
Zell: *whisper* Rinoa heh heh, this DOES look bad.  
  
Raiijin: He's all tied up ya know!  
  
Rinoa: *unlocks handcuffs and unties Zell* *they both get off the bed*  
  
Raiijin: Hey Zell, your fly is down!  
  
Zell: Oh *blushes* it is!  
  
Fuujin: OF COURSE.  
  
Raiijin: We were wondering, ya know, since Squall is an understanding guy.  
  
Fuujin: *kicks Raiijin* GET TO THE POINT?  
  
Raiijin: Can we use this room?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah we were just leaving.. *grabs Zell* Let's go . . .  
  
Zell: Hyah, ok!  
  
*they run out and slam the door*  
  
*Raiijin jumps on bed*  
  
Raiijin: Whee! *springy ya know*  
  
*Fuujin jumps on top of him*  
  
Fuujin: ANIMAL!  
  
- -- -- -- - - -- -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -  
  
  
Meanwhile (again) . . . . . . .  
  
Chocobo: Waaaarkkkkkkkkk!  
  
Squall: Oh....my...god! CHOCOBO!!! OH YES...whatever.  
  
- -- - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - -  
  
*Zell and Rinoa are walking through Balamb Garden*  
  
Zell: So Squall was a jerk huh?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, he was.  
  
Zell: I can't believe we did that. *laughs*  
  
Rinoa: Yeah!  
  
*Seifer walks up with a demented look on his face*  
  
Seifer: Heyyy Chicken-wuss and Rinoa.  
  
Zell: What did you call me *starts throwing air punches*.  
  
Seifer: Calm down. Have you seen Fujin and Raiijin?  
  
Zell: Er- no.  
  
Seifer: Don't lie, because I did.  
  
Zell: You lied?  
  
Rinoa: No, silly, he saw them.  
  
Seifer: They are getting it on, MAD. *shudders* They left boy-who-just-reached-puberty's door open. Why are then in there anyway? Hah, who knows. *turns around and goes to walk away*  
  
Rinoa: Oh Seifer? Where's the Ragnarok?  
  
Seifer: *turns around* I don't know, I think Squall took it.  
  
Rinoa: Great.  
  
Seifer: Why?  
  
Rinoa: *eyes Zell* Ooh it's nothing.  
  
Seifer: Why of course it is not nothing. Nothing is nothing. Nothing is ever course of not nothing, why of course!  
  
Zell: *whispers* What the hell did he take?  
  
Rinoa: *stares at Seifer oddly*  
  
Seifer: Goodbye now, now goodbye, nothing is goodbye and goobye is why of course! *hobbles away*  
  
Rinoa: That was very very ..strange.  
  
Zell: Yeah, I wanna make out!  
  
Rinoa: Oh fine fine *looks around*. Nobody is here *drags him into a classroom*.  
  
To be continued . . . .. .  
  
Palom: Awww damn!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. And It Goes On . . . .

**Note: This story was pitifully and falsely continued on by fag(s)  
who will remain nameless (of course, it IS pretty obvious). However, the story you are reading now, (not to worry) is the REAL  
continuation of the orginal Banging On the Ragnarok Floor, thus  
it is Chapter 2 of it. Please disregard all "false" stories written for  
this, for I did not give any permisson to duplicate whatsoever.  
  
Thank You, (lol).  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -   
  
Tellah: Dammit the fags in this world!  
  
Rosa: Heyyy that's not nice, fag is such a misused word, don't  
you agree?  
  
Cid (FF7, lol): $#$@$, well why don't we just call them chocobo &###^$!  
  
Palom: *cracks up hysterically* Ahahahahah, so whatever happened to Mr. Serious-ly in love with Chocobos.  
  
Porom: Wow, I am suprised you did not use foul language brother, nice job. *smiles*  
  
Palom: Ah, fuck you bitch, I was just making a fucking statement.  
  
Porom: Palom....THAT IS FUCKING IT DAMN YOU MOTHER FUCKER DIE BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *casts Fire on him*  
  
Palom: Holy *coughs up ash* Shit! I didn't know you knew fire, aren't you a White Mage?  
  
Porom: Shut up!  
  
Kuja: Well lets catch up on Squall, shall we *pulls curtain string*   
Now Squall had made his way back to Balamb Garden after taming a few chocobos. . . .  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - -   
  
Squall: Oh Choccoooboooooo....don't stop!!! CHOCOBO!! WARK WARK WARK!  
  
Irvine: *walks in Squall's dorm* WHAT IN THE H IS GOING ON HERE BOY? *shields eyes*  
  
Squall: ....whatever. *zips up pants* Don't you know how to knock?  
  
Irvine: I thought Fuujin and Raiijin were in here...I guess not....*looks at Chocobo porn magazines all over the floor* I .. . I gotta...go yeah! Sexy ladies are awaiting me . . *runs out faster than a speeding bullet*   
  
- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Kuja: Meanwhile, In a spare Balamb Classroom . . . . . . .  
  
- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -   
  
Rinoa: *tugs at Zell's jeans* Come in here Romeo, coast is clear.  
  
Quistis: No its not *appears from under the teacher's desk and wipes off mouth*  
  
Rinoa: Oh my . . .!  
  
Zell: Sucky Sucky. . . five dollah!  
  
Rinoa: Heheh *laughs nervously and spanks Zell* Shush!  
  
Headmaster Cid: *ziiiiip* *appears from behind a swivel chair* What was that?  
  
Zell: It was sucky sucky..fivedollah..*whispered Zell trailing off and scratched the back of his neck, his strong arms being revealed*  
  
Rinoa: *giggled back in a whisper* Hello Headmaster Cid, How are you?  
  
Headmaster Cid: Ah, Rinoa, I am fine. I was just conducting a brief meeting with Miss. Trepe here. We must all rejoice for Balamb has welcomed her back as an Instructor.  
  
Quistis: *nods and smiles*  
  
Rinoa: *claps* Congratulations Quistis!  
  
Zell: Yeah *whispers* sucky sucky- *gets spanked by Rinoa*  
  
Quistis: What can I do for you Rinoa and Zell? This is my new classroom.  
  
Zell: Ah, eh, we were just............wandering around.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah and WE really got to go.  
  
Quistis: *taps foot and crosses arms* Of course, it's lunch.  
  
Zell: Hot..dogs.....! *grabs Rinoa and darts downstairs*  
  
- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -   
  
Steiner: No action, dammit!  
  
Kuja: Just wait and see.  
  
Palom: Sucky Sucky 5 dollah.  
  
Kuja: *tapes Palom's mouth* Once inside the cafeteria . . .   
  
- - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -   
  
Zell: *reads big arsh neon sign over cafteria counter - HOTDOG DAY* Wow, it's the shiznit!!!! BOoooo Ya! *runs in line* Get us a seat Rin Rin XD~ *winks*  
  
Rinoa: Mmkays, *finds a seat neat to Irvine, Selphie who are making out madly, but stop*  
  
Irvine: Ey' there *tips hat*  
  
Selphie: Heya Rinnykins! *straightens out skirt qnd whispers* Were we causing a scene?  
  
Irvine: *shrugs* So what? It's good for my lady image!  
  
Selphie: Lady image, *raises eyebrow* I thought I WAS YOUR LADY?  
  
Irvine: Heh heh, *chuckle* just kiddin'!  
  
Zell: Yo *comes back with 10 hotdogs on a tray* Here's one for you Rin Rin.  
  
Rinoa: Aww thanks!  
  
Irvine: What about us?  
  
*sits across from Rinoa next to Irvine,diagnoal from Selphie*  
  
Zell: No, get your own! These are mine *scoffs them down*  
  
Irvine: Fine dammit! *sits back in chair*  
  
Selphie: So anyway Irvine go on about how you became a sharpshooter *heheheheheh*  
  
Irvine: *blahs on randomly*  
  
Zell: *continues chomping on hotdogs*  
  
Selphie: *oohs and aahs over Irvine's blabbering*  
  
Rinoa: *looks at Zell and sucks on hotdog .;;*  
  
Zell: *looks at Rinoa, and drops hotdog, wide mouthed, then in a mischevious smirk*  
  
Irvine: Then! I shot a Behemoth RIGHT through the nose!  
  
Rinoa: *continues sucking on hotdog, getting Zell's attention more and more*  
  
Zell: *gets idea*  
  
*suddenly*  
  
Balamb Garden Student 1: Ewww, look at that FREAK! He is eating Gyshal Greens!  
  
*everyone turns to look at Squall Leonhart sitting by himself DEVOURING Gyshal Greens*  
  
Rinoa: *drops hotdog and cracks up*  
  
Zell: *gets out of stare and cracks up also*  
  
Irvine: *falls off his chair*  
  
*the whole cafeteria roars with laughter as Squall shovels more in his mouth not looking at anyone*  
  
Squall: *gets up* KWEHHHH! WARK!!!! *starts walking around like a Chocobo, making the entire cafeteria ROAR some more*  
  
Irvine: *crawls under the table, turning red from laughing so hard* *looks up Selphie's skirt*  
  
Selphie: *looks under table and says in a flirty tone* Stooppp it 3  
  
Squall: KWEEHHH WARK!! *gallops by table and runs out the door dropping Gyshal Greens  
  
Irvine: *surfaces and sits back down, tears from laughter in his eyes* That is one fawked up dude.  
  
Zell: *holds stomach* Yeah! God!  
  
Rinoa: *laughs and looks at Zell* You done?  
  
Zell: Yep.  
  
Rinoa: So. . .wanna go back to your dorm and talk?  
  
Zell: Sure! *grabs Rinoa's hand* Let's go.  
  
*they walk to the dorm*  
  
Irvine: So Selphie, I think Zell and Rinoa have a thing going on!  
  
Selphie: Well DUH *finishes up a Diet Pepsi*  
  
Irvine: Oh, you know?  
  
Selphie: 'Course I do, silly. *throws can in recycle bin* It is very obvious.  
  
Irvine: Yeah.Selphie: I bet right now they got so madly horny they went to go sex0r right now!  
  
Irvine: Kind of like me!  
  
Selphie: Hehe, seriously, but Irvine this is what, the twentieth time today?  
  
Selphie: The looks, the constant being together, not to mention the craziness of Squall. It all adds up.  
  
Irvine: Wow!  
  
  
  
Irvine: So?  
  
Selphie: Oh fine *drags him to the Training Center*  
  
- - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -   
  
*Zell and Rinoa approach the Student Dorm area*  
  
Rinoa: One thing *rips off necklace and grabs Griever ring* *chucks it at Squall's door and wears her own ring*   
  
Zell: I remember when I did that for you, God I was so jealous of him.  
  
Rinoa: Jealous? Of him!? Don't be, he was nice in the beginning but a prick in the end.  
  
Zell: Oh, well he may kick ass at the gunblade but NEVER martial arts like me *throws air punches*  
  
Rinoa: *laughs*  
  
Zell: Ok, *unlocks dorm door* It's a bit messy, but who gives.  
  
Rinoa: *looks around at Zell's dorm, clothes are tossed on the floor, a punching bag sits in the right corner of the room, on the left side a bed with black sheets and a black comforter*  
  
Zell: Sorry....it's VERY messy *kicks jeans to the side*  
  
Rinoa: Nah, I love messy rooms.  
  
Zell: *puzzled* You do?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, because Squall's was NEVER messy, it was always organized. *shakes head* Too perfect.  
  
Zell: Boring life?  
  
Rinoa: Extremely.  
  
Zell: Well *sits on bed* that sucks.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah . . *immeadiatly tackles him, knocking him backwards onto the bed* *sits on him and makes out with him*  
  
Zell: *reaches under Rinoa's shirt*  
  
Rinoa: *throws off duster*  
  
Zell: *stops making out* Rinoa, would it be okay if we?  
  
Rinoa: Had sex?  
  
Zell: Yeah.  
  
Rinoa: Fine with me.  
  
*they both jump under the covers*  
  
- - -- ---- ----- - -------- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- -- - - -- - -- - - - - - -  
  
Kuja: That is all I can say about that.  
  
Everyone: Awwwwwwwwww!  
  
Tellah: Kuja, come on detail.  
  
Edward: *plays harp*  
  
Tellah: *rips harp in half* SHUT UP SPOONY BARD.  
  
Edward: *cries* Wahahahahhaah, no no, my pretty beautiful harp!  
  
Palom: *is still taped* Mmmph Mmpph Fmmph!  
  
Rydia: Well, Kuja why don't you just *whip* give them what happens to be going on in Seifer's room at the same time.  
  
Kuja: Ok..so now we switch to Seifer's dorm..which is RIGHT next to Zell's.  
  
- - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -  
  
Seifer: *stares at collection of pills* Hummm..which one today? Ecstacy? Ritalin? Decisions . .. . Decisions . . .   
  
(Warning Kids: Drugs are bad! Don't take them, they can fuck you up, and its not attractive)  
  
*LOUD BED SPRINGS ARE HEARD*  
  
Seifer: What the fuck? *table starts to shake and spills drugs all over the table and they all fall in the trash* My drugs, noooo!   
  
*OHH ZELLL!!!!*  
  
*OHH RINOA!!!*  
  
Seifer: God dammit, you would think it was some wild giraffes! *whips gunblade out* That is it! *whole room starts shaking* I need peace and quiet. *begins hitting wall with gunblade*  
  
*Suddenly the P.A System Interupts*  
  
P.A : Attention, would all SeeDs of Balamb Garden, and Seifer Almasy, report to the Main Lobby, I repeat, All SeeDs of Balamb Garden and Seifer Almasy Report to Balamb Garden.  
  
- - ---- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - --- - -- - - -- - -- - -  
  
Rosa: Oh no! What happens!  
  
Aerith: Awww, you have to tell us!  
  
Kuja: Ok, this is the part of the story all you ladies might love *winks at Rydia*. For the ladies, we leave off in Zell's room . . .after the P.A Announcement and the sex0r..so everyone is wearing clothes now . . .  
  
Steiner: Dammit!  
  
- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - -  
  
Zell: What could be up?  
  
P.A: Warning! All SeeDs please report NOW to the Main Lobby!  
  
Zell: Stay right here Rinoa, It sounds like an emergency! *kisses her forehead*  
  
Rinoa: *grips covers and nods*  
  
- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - -  
  
Kuja: Zell Dincht runs to the Main Lobby to find all SeeDs assembled there. It is a rather large crowd. He stands next to Irvine Kinneas, who was made a SeeD right after the defeat of Ultimecia.  
  
- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - -  
  
Zell: What's up?  
  
Irvine: I dunno man, but this can't be good, ya know what I mean.  
  
Headmaster Cid: *emerges from the elevator and stands before the SeeDs* Esthar has been under attack from the Galbadian army for over four hours. They need our help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
